


Werehog Love

by yvngamelia



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mating Season, Shadow uke, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic seme, Sonic the Werehog - Freeform, Wattpad Story, scourge the werehog, shadow the werehog - Freeform, silver the werehog, wattpad, wattpad stories, werehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngamelia/pseuds/yvngamelia
Summary: Packs. That's what werehogs need in order to survive. But they need to mate some time soon. Sonic, Silver, and Scourge try to find a mate to expand the pack, but then one of them finds out that there was a potential mate right under their noses.DISCLAIMER* Set in Sonic Unleashed events* All characters walk on all fours
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter I

Narrator's POV

It was a cool and calm night in the woods. The full moon was shining brightly above the trees. It was so quiet all you could hear were the crickets chirping and the calm breeze blowing through the trees.

The reason why everything was so silent was because most of the animals were hiding. Hiding from some certain predators.

Howls were heard in the distance and a small deer perked its head up. Its little ears swirled around to see if it can hear any more sounds.

Just before the deer could even flinch, a giant emerald green-furred beast, pounced quietly but lethally on the deer and killed it just by the impact. But, just in case, ripped out its throat.

The green werehog then licked the blood off his chops and howled out.

After a couple of seconds later, three other werehogs came out of the bushes, a cobalt blue one, a white one, and an ebony furred one with crimson stripes.

All four of the werehogs walked up to the pale blue striped werehog and the now-dead deer.

All of the werehogs started to growl and fight over the single deer while only the smaller ebony werehog sat and watched.

It's only been a little under a year since Shadow joined the pack. The leader of the pack was the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic. Then there was his twin brother, Scourge, but he was an emerald green color. And then there was Silver, the white fluffier werehog.

Shadow's POV

As I watched my pack members fight over the deer, my stomach started to growl. I was starving. Since I was smaller and the smallest in the pack, I never really got to eat anything, only leftovers.

My stomach just kept on growling and it began to growl louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore.

While the other three were distracted, I slowly crouched and grabbed the deer from under then and tried to quietly eat it.

I was eating fast and was starting to get sloppy and all I heard were growls, no more fighting.

I quickly stopped eating and looked up slowly and saw the eyes of the three werehogs glaring at me.

Then I felt a big hit right to the side of my ribs. I flew back a couple of feet away from where I last stood.

Once I got my oxygen back, I looked up to see the culprit. Scourge was sitting there on his hand legs and his front claws out ready to attack. I looked into his azure colored eyes and whimpered. He then grunted and went back down on his all fours and walked over to the others and started digging into the deer's carcass.

I just sat there and looked down, my stomach still growling.

Sonic's POV

I looked over at Shadow, feeling kind of bad. But, I didn't show it since I was the leader and I was supposed to be the strongest and I wasn't supposed to really care for anyone or anything. Shadow has been giving off this weird vibe. He was abnormally small, like a female, and not as strong as an average male should be.

I watched as the smaller werehog slowly got up and limped toward where our pack's den was.

I sighed and minutes later, I was done eating my share. I then started to run towards our den and I saw Shadow licking a big cut that was on his right hind leg and it was bleeding pretty bad. Once Shadow saw me, he stopped licking it and turned to face the other way so the wall of the cave hid his leg.

I grunted and walked closer to him and he backed up away from me like he was terrified of me. I really felt bad. I looked around to see if the others were back yet and once I saw they weren't, I walked up to Shadow and ordered for him to show me his leg. He whimpered but complied.

Once his hurt leg was visible I started to lick it myself and Shadow just whimpered even more. The cut was pretty deep. He won't be able to hunt or even walk for a least a week or two.

Speaking of in a week, mating season was coming up. I think Shadow couldn't get a mate anyway by how small and weak he is, but definitely, he can't now. This is his first mating season since he's joined my pack so I guess we'll see how he does.

Narrator's POV

The cobalt one stopped licking the smaller ebony one's leg once he heard the footsteps of the other two werehogs approaching.

Silver and Scourge walked in and just went to their sleeping spots that were a little bit farther into the cave. Shadow didn't even want to look at them right now.

Sonic then sat up, gave a glance at Shadow, and then walked to his own sleeping area.

The ebony werehog didn't even bother to get up, but just sat there thinking;

"I'm still starving..."

• • •

Heyo Hej Hej! New book! Sorry for the inactivity I'm going through a writer's block right now so my solution to it was to just make another book. This is a short chapter but that's okay lol I'm going to try and update both this book and the other two as much as possible! Thank you for reading though! And thank you for everyone who's added my books to your library!


	2. Chapter II

Narrator's POV

It's been a week since the pack has been searching for new territories.. Due to the lack of food source in former territories, the werehogs decided to locate elsewhere.... They were also in need of mates.

Shadow was following the other three hedgehogs while they walked and sniffed about. Since he was still healing, the smaller werehog struggled to keep pace with the others.

Sonic was up in the front, leading the others. He then suddenly stopped, causing the others to stop as well, but making Shadow bump into the back at Silver. All Silver did was turn back and growled loudly at the smaller one.

Sonic barked at Silver, making the white werehog whimper and go silent.  
The blue werehog then sniffed around. He smelled food.

Scourge and Silver sniffed the air as well, then all three bigger werehogs started walking into the woods to investigate where the smell was coming from.

Shadow just continued limping ahead, since he was the one that always found the pack's next den.   
After walking for a while, the ebony one soon found a den, big enough for a bigger pack.

Once Shadow was inside the dark cave, he collapsed next to the cave wall, letting out a sigh of relief to be off his still hurt leg.

Shadow's POV

A couple of minutes later, the other three came back, each dragging back a deer in their mouths. I perked my head up, looking at them bringing in the food to our new den. I went to stand up but all I got in response was Scourge and Silver growling at me.

I sat back down and I noticed that Sonic was walking towards me. I thought he was going to hurt me...  
I flinched and my eyes squeezed shut, but after a couple of seconds without getting hit or anything, I opened them again.

Sonic had laid the deer down in between us, he had already laid down and started munching down on the deer. My ears perked up in confusion. He's never been this nice to me.

I then snapped out of my confusion and laid down and started munching down on the deer as well. I don't think I've eaten so much in a long while.

Sonic's POV

I don't know why but I've been strangely nice to Shadow lately... It's like I can't even help it. I usually never EVER share my food with the others. I suddenly stopped my eating and I just started to look at the smaller werehog. He was eating really viciously and fast. He was technically just skin and bones. I kind of feel bad...

After a few seconds of me looking, he finally noticed and he looked up at me with a mouth full of meat. I quickly looked back down and continued eating.

I then saw Shadow going back to eating in the corner of my eye. I just can't believe he can be this small for a male... I don't think not eating much is the cause of this, he's just too small...

• • •

Hej Hej! Sorry for the short and crappy chapter I'm still having a writer's block but hope you enjoyed anyway! ^^'


	3. Chapter III

It was now the next day and the pack was out in the watering hole either drinking or taking a little dip in the water. Scourge and Silver were play-fighting in the knee-high end of the body of water that they recently found. The ebony and cobalt werehogs were laying underneath a big shady oak tree, watching their two other pack members.

There was an awkward silence between the two werehogs until eventually, Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey Shads, did you ever find a mate yet?"

The ebony and crimson streaked werehog glanced over at Sonic, then back down at the grass;

"N-No, I haven't..." The smaller werehog sighed.

The bigger werehog also responded with a sigh, "Sorry Shad, I hope you do find one..."

Shadow nodded then stood up and walked toward the lake and started lapping up water.

Sonic looked around and also eventually stood. He sniffed the air before he walked toward the dense trees to find some more food.

The ebony hedgehog continued to lap up water until he was interrupted by a green werehog roughly tackling him to the ground.

Once the ebony werehog got his air back, he glared at his assailant;

"H-Hey?! What gives Scourge?!"

Scourge replied with a smirk and inched closer to the smaller werehog, "I know your secret Stripes, you can't fool me."

There was an evil look in his eye.

Shadow finally got the strength to get up on his four feet;

"What secret Scrouge?" He growled.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act stupid with me Stripes."

"Whatever Scourge, leave me alone."

Shadow started to walk away but suddenly felt Scourge completely tackle him down, putting him on his stomach, then mount the smaller werehog from behind.

"S-Scourge?! Get off of me!!" The smaller werehog cried out as he bared his sharp fangs.

"I don't think so Stripes," Scourge started to chuckles deeply, "You're gonna be my mate this year. I know you can have pups, I've been smelling your scent for a week now and it's been driving me crazy."

Shadow started to growl even more and tried to buck Scourge off but to no avail. Scourge was clawing into the ground underneath both of them so he can keep the smaller werehog beneath him and in place.

The bigger green werehog started to bite deeply into the ebony's neck, drawing blood and making a big mark. Just as Scourge did this, Shadow howled out in pain and dug his claws into the soft and moist grass because of the night weather.

Sonic's P.O.V.

It was getting late and I was just hot on the trail of a deer or moose or something until I heard a howl in the distance. After a few moments, I realized it was Shadow!

Once I realized this, I started to run as fast as my four legs could go, and eventually got to my destination in a matter of seconds.

I was surprised at the scene I saw in front of me.

I saw Scourge on top of Shadow, pinning him down from behind.

For some reason, I could feel my instincts taking over.

Narrator's P.O.V.

The smaller ebony werehog was whimpering loudly as the much bigger green one was practically grinding on him near his rear.

The next thing Shadow knew though, Scourge was off of me.

Once the ebony one got his bearings back, He looked over to see Sonic had tackled him and was fighting with him.

Shadow could see fur flying and blood staining the green grass beneath the two dominates. The two would exchange bites on their arms and would claw each other on their torsos.

Finally, Silver stood up and let out a loud roar in order to break the two fighting werehogs so cease. And just like that, the two stopped and stood up on their hind legs, glaring at each other and panting heavily.

Sonic had a few scratches and deep claw marks on his front legs and a big bite on the side of his body, while Scourge had a big gash in his back and a few scratches on his underbelly.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like whole minutes but was just a few seconds. They finally both grunted, went back down on their all fours, and walked their separate ways.

Shadow was just watching all this go down and he felt bad. Sonic clearly won but he still felt bad for Scourge, even though this was all his fault.

The ebony one watched as the cobalt werehog walked to the cave and slumped onto his side and just laid there.

Shadow then followed shortly after and looked down at his rescuer.

"Hey, Sonic... thanks for what you did back there. I just want to say I greatly appreciate it-" Shadow started but then got cut off by the cobalt one's snores. The ebony werehog chuckled and gave a small smile. He then lied down next to the bigger one and started licking the more deeper wounds on Sonic's legs and the side of his body.

After a few more minutes of this, Shadow gave out a loud yawn and laid down where he was and closed his heavy eyelids, and continued to drift off to sleep.


End file.
